Slicing machines for wurst and other comestible masses generally comprise a table receiving the object to be sliced and a rotary blade or disk which lies in a vertical or substantially vertical plane and against which the mass is urged as the mass is drawn across a cutting edge. Slices of the product fall to a table on the opposite side of the blade, generally after passing through a gap between a positioning wall or plate against which the face of the mass to be cut is pressed. As the table is reciprocated horizontally, successive slices are cut from the mass.
It frequently is desirable to collect the slices in a different manner or at a location spaced from immediately below the slicer, or to position the slices in a particular pattern, order or array, especially for packaging and the like. In such cases, the slicer, consisting of the reciprocable carriage, the circular blade and the abutment plate, is used in association with a depositing table, plate or platform upon which the slices are collected.
It is known, for example, to provide a depositing or positioning device which has a frame juxtaposed with the circular blade and a number of chains carrying pins which impale the slice as it is cut by the blade. The slices are generally fed by a feed roller to the pins of the chains whence they are carried to the desired location and deposited upon the platform, table or plate by a stripper which draws the slice of the pins and casts the slice.
There are other systems known which use, in place of the chain arrangement, a swingable rake or comb which impales the slices on the points or pins. This device is swung into a take-up position adjacent the blade and then into a depositing position in which the slice is cast from the pins onto the table in a manner analogous to that which is previously described.
Difficulties have been encountered with both devices with respect to take-up of the slices and the removal of the slices from the transfer device. In general, these problems arise because of relative movement of the pins and the slice during the cutting operation and result in distortion, tearing or other damage to the slice. The stripping of the slice from the pins by the above-described conventional approaches also has been found to cause damage.
In order to avoid the relative movement mentioned previously, it has been proposed to provide the take-up body as a conical rotary member which is swingable relative to the receiving plate and which is provided over a part of its conical surfce with pins which are retractable upon rotation of the body. While this device solves some of the problems mentioned previously, it is of complicated construction and frequently is unreliable. In addition, the device is expensive and requires considerable maintenance and adjustment.